


only slightly reckless

by fatalgods



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalgods/pseuds/fatalgods
Summary: With a moment to themselves, Felix feels he and Dimitri should take what they can get.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	only slightly reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea/gifts).



> Gift for the Dimilix Holiday Exchange for Bea!  
> Prompts: Modern AU / people walking in hehe

“Alright, I’m going to head out for a bit, ” Sylvain says, grabbing his keys and turning towards the apartment door. “You and Dimitri gonna be alright for a bit without me?” 

Felix scoffs at his roommate from the floor, sitting cross legged besides the coffee table. “We’ll be fine.” He looks to the piles of textbooks and study guides that seem to litter the surrounding area, then to Dimitri across from him, who is sitting as well, but visibly squinting at his notes trying to decipher his own writing. Maybe cramming for university finals with his boyfriend two days before the exams start wasn’t a great idea. 

“Yeah, but… you guys have been studying for the last six hours, the sun’s gonna go down soon. Are you sure you kids don’t need like, a glass of water or some apple slices?” The redhead jokes, and Felix feels like if his eyes could roll back any further in his own head, they’d fall out. 

Dimitri looks up from his notebook. “Thank you for your concern, but Felix and I can handle ourselves.” He suddenly seems to notice his surroundings, and a look of shame covers his face. “I apologize for making yours and Felix’s apartment such a mess though — when we are through reviewing I’ll make sure to help clean this up.” 

And right enough, the apartment was a bit of a disaster, like a storm had blown through. There were papers and books everywhere, crumpled notes and eraser shavings all over the carpet. It was a bad look. 

“Aw, thanks Dima — you know you’re welcome to use that fold out futon if you need it or something.” He opens the door, and steps out into the main hallway. “Just you two be safe now, alright? Don’t go starting any fires or dueling to the death.” 

Felix chucks his eraser at his roommate. “Get out.”

“Felix, please,” Dimitri raises his hand in a polite farewell wave to Sylvain as the redhead sticks his tongue out childishly, shutting the door behind him. 

The audible groan that escapes Felix’s body is accompanied by the thump of his forehead against a textbook. His head is pounding, and the words on the paper are starting to merge together into unreadable disasters. His phone reads that they’d only been here for maybe an hour, and his brain feels like it’s melting quickly. 

“You want to take a break?” Dimitri asks over the piles of books and notes scattering the living room. 

“Yeah, I think I need one,” replies Felix, pressing fingertips into his temples in a desperate attempt to massage the pain in his skull away. 

The two move off the floor to the crappy couch, pushing the books and papers to the side so to sit together as Felix rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Felix can feel Dimitri’s eyes on him, letting out another sigh. “What is it.”

“It’s nothing, you’re just… really handsome, that’s all.” He smiles, leaning in and kissing Felix on his cheek.

“Really, huh,” He mutters, turning to face Dimitri. “You’re alright too, I suppose.” They meet in the middle, allowing for a kiss to bloom between them. And it’s nice. 

It’s almost too nice, he thinks, leaning in for more, shifting his weight so he can sit in Dimitri’s lap, straddling the other man. They’re kissing again, bodies flushed. He can feel the flush from both himself and Dimitri, and when his tongue sneaks out just a bit to meet his boyfriend’s, Dimitri lets out a sigh.

The grabbing of his ass surprises Felix, as he groans again. “Goddess, Dimitri—“

“Sorry,” he replies, “Can’t help it,” going back in for a kiss as Felix lets his hands do a bit of exploring, feeling over his sweater and chest, down to his waist, then his thighs, then— 

Sothis above, Dimitri is _really_ fucking hard. All they did was kiss. Thinking about it, Felix realizes he’s incredibly fucking hard too, so he guesses that they’re both just dumb and horny. 

He looks up to Dimitri, his face beet red with embarrassment. “Forgive me, I know we were just kissing, but I’ve missed being with you like that, we've been so busy with all this college and—“ 

_Fuck it,_ thinks Felix. Fuck it. Fuck it. 

He moves up and off the couch, grabs Dimitri’s hand to pull him up as well, and drags them both down the short hallway of the apartment and into his own small, tiny little room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Felix— hold on just a moment—”

“Don’t care.” He’s already stripping off his shirt. 

“Felix—”

“We’re alone, no one else is here,” Felix leans up to plant a soft kiss on Dimitri’s lips. “Let’s just take advantage of this. Please.” 

Dimitri’s face seems to go through a wide range of emotions, before settling on one of determination, mixed with a hint of need with a blush forming over his cheeks. “Alright, okay— um,” The blonde breathes slowly. “Yes, okay. Okay.” He rests his hand on Felix’s cheek, before going in for another kiss.

And it feels good. Dimitri’s lips are warm, soft, and Felix’s indulges in tasting that honey lip balm he uses everyday. Felix didn’t realize just how much he needed this until moments ago. They go again, desperate and needing. Felix wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck, running his hand through his hair as they deepen the kiss, holding one another tight. 

When they pull apart, the first thing Felix notices is just how much redder Dimitri has become; there’s a little bit of drool on his mouth, his cheeks red as he pants with small beads of sweat forming on his brow. Felix almost wants to tease him about how worked up he was getting from just these kisses (ignoring his own hardness of course), but before he can say anything, Dimitri dips again, catching his lips and letting his tongue explore. It’s greedy, messy, and hot and Felix loves every second of it. 

Breaking apart again, Felix knows he can’t help it. “You can touch me more, go ahead, I—” 

Dimitri’s eager hands are way ahead of Felix, grabbing for his belt, wrestling the buckle undone and slipping into the inside of his jeans, fingers brushing against his boxers and still clothed and hardening cock as Felix lets out a gasp.

“Look at you, you—” Dimitri whispers into Felix’s ear, his breath loud and warm. “ _Goddess—_ you’re perfect, Felix.” His hands ghost over him again, and Felix’s head swims, the praise going straight to his dick. He tries to reply, try to say something snarky to keep him going, but the sound fizzles out and instead comes out as a choked gasp as a _very hot tongue_ presses against the column of his throat. He feels so, so sensitive right now, and it’s driving him up the goddamn wall. 

Literally. Dimitri leans into Felix, pushing his bare back flush against the cold cheap plaster wall of his room as he bends down, peppering kisses on Felix’s chest, his tongue flicks out against a sensitive bud, sucking gently as Felix pants, little whines slipping out again and again. Felix braces his arms against the wall as a much too loud moan fills the room when Dimitri uses the slightest amount of bite. His hand is _still_ on his dick and honestly it’s getting to be almost too much. 

“Dimitri— please, just— _ah,_ do something already—” Felix practically begs. “I can’t—” 

He’s moving further below, knees dropping to the ground and Dimitri’s mouth presses against his cock again, and Felix feels like he’s going to pass out any moment. Dimitri wraps his fingers around the band of the waistband of his boxers, pulling them back only to let it go, the sound of elastic against skin and Felix winces, the pain acting as only more fuel to fire his need. He tries to cover his mouth with his hand as Dimitri runs his tongue over boxers. 

“ _Dima, please._ ” He crushes his eyes together, crying out into his palm, trying to suppress his sounds. 

He feels cool air hit his cock, only to be quickly replaced with something hotter, wet and warm. Felix cracks an eye open and feels his mind melt as he sees Dimitri’s mouth on his fucking _dick_. It’s not like this is the first time this has happened, but every time it does always feels like something brand new. 

Dimitri kisses up the length, licking and sucking with his tongue all over it. Felix can’t help but cry out again, his knees wanting to give out as Dimitri experimentally takes it into his mouth, his eyes looking up at Felix in such a dirty way, lusty and knowing. 

Felix groans into his palm. “You— this is too much—“ 

And fuck all, somehow he forgot Dimitri’s gag reflex is almost nonexistant. Felix watches as his cock disappears down his throat, again and again, warm and hot, so good— and soon he can feel the heat coiling inside him.

“Fuck— Dima, stop,” He taps his boyfriend’s head, and Dimitri pulls off. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna cum, and I don’t want to do that.” 

He helps Dimitri to stand, using his thumb to rub the spit from his mouth away. “I don’t want to cum until you— you’re inside me, okay?” Felix doesn’t want to think about how he must look, flushed and heavily implying just how badly he wants to be fucked. Felix steps out of his ruined boxers and pants, now completely in his birthday suit. “So… y’know. Let’s just do this, okay.” 

Dimitri blushes all over again, his eyes big and full of even more want than before. “You— I, of course.” He kisses Felix again, soft and tender. “Anything for you, always.”

Ignoring how those words made his heart flutter, Felix’s hands reach under Dimitri’s shirt. “Also, I can’t be the only one naked here, so at least get this off,” he mutters. Dimitri obliges, lifting his sweater up and off himself to reveal a handsome torso that Felix thinks delightfully is for him and him alone. 

Next thing he knows, both him and Dimitri have tumbled onto Felix’s shitty little twin bed, fumbling around to find a comfortable position which ends up just being Felix straddling Dimitri. Felix reaches to his boyfriend’s pants, unbuttoning and pulling out his cock and giving it a good few strokes as Dimitri groans as he leans into another deep kiss with Felix. 

There's another shift on the bed, cheap mattress springs creaking as Dimitri moves to slide his now freed cock inbetween Felix’s cheeks, and Felix almost passes out. He feels like such a teenager, with the both of them just rubbing against each other, as the room gets warmer and short and heavy pants fill their ears. 

Dimitri presses his lips into Felix’s neck, sucking softly when soft moans slip out. Felix can feel a hand running down his naked back, tracing the line of his spine with featherlight touch, with another reaching into his hair and pulling the tie loose, letting his dark locks fall to his shoulders.

Dimitri’s rutting against Felix, his cock sliding back and forth, while he sucks marks into Felix’s neck, muttering praises between breaths.

“Fuck, Dima, please— I love you, _please_ —” Heavens above, Felix needs this dick now. He doesn’t care, he needs this now. His brain is so cloudy with want, and Dimitri treats him so—

“You, you’re so— _ah,_ good, Felix, I love you, so much—“ Dimitri says, hands gripping his ass and teeth pressing into the soft part of Felix’s neck, the both of them just immersed in one another, mixing together, and—

“Hey, Felix? Dimitri? You guys still here?”

What. 

_What._

Sylvain. Somehow, in his horny, clouded brain, Felix had completely forgotten that Sylvain could have come back at any given moment. And here he was. 

The footsteps move in closer and closer as Felix’s mind races. Both he and Dimitri are sitting on his little twin-sized bed, his whole ass and dick are out with his clothes stranded by the door, Dimitri’s got his pants down, and they left the door unlocked. He _knows_ he didn’t lock it behind him. Does that door even have a lock? God fucking damn idiots, horny and _stupid_ , the both of them.

Felix looks to Dimitri and Dimitri looks at him. Both of them have gone completely still, breath caught in his throat and quiet as can be, but the two raging hard-ons they have are still, very, very loud. There’s a nonverbal conversation happening through their eyes. _What do we do. I don’t know. He’s coming closer. I’m fucking naked. So are you—_

Felix hears a series of knocks on his door, then the creak of hinges, then a few more footsteps, and then—

“Hey, Felix? I picked up some good Thai food, was wondering if you guys wanted...” 

And the voice dies, and then here they are.

Sylvain standing there, staring straight at Felix and Dimitri in the middle of fucking, staring with this dumb look in his eyes as the cogs in his mind seem to turn ever so slowly and process the situation in front of him. Their friend’s mouth opens slightly, then closes, then opens again. 

“Huh.” He simply says, before a dumb fucking grin clouds over his face. “Well, you both seem— _preoccupied_. I’ll come back later.” He cartoonishly steps back, out into the hallway, and closes the door with a resounding click. 

As the footsteps disappear, Dimitri and Felix still sit there, butt naked. 

Maybe dying would be a lot easier right now. 

“Look, I’m happy for you and Dimitri, I really am—“

“Sylvain.”

“And having an active sex life is normal! It’s healthy, and I’m glad to see you two trust one another enough to explore this new part of your relationship—“

“ _Sylvain_.”

“But as your longtime friend, I have to give both of you some necessary advice for your own safety. Now, to start off, protection is key—“

“Sylvain, I swear to Sothis if another fucking word comes out of your mouth about me and Dimitri fucking, I am going to kill you absolutely dead.” 

Dimitri eats his thai food in silence, his cheeks still flushed and warm. 

...Maybe they can finish that later. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, hope you have a good holiday! i had a lot of fun writing this. ive never written this much nsfw in my life, lol. if there are any glaring grammar mistakes, i apologize!  
> thank you to the mods of the exchange for organizing this event, much love! 
> 
> twitter: @fatal_gods


End file.
